


Accidental

by wouldgraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will Graham, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub Play, Feminization, Gags, Lingerie, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Will Graham, Switching, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldgraham/pseuds/wouldgraham
Summary: When the twitchy and sexually desperate FBI man accidentally sent his nude pictures to his psychiatrist, a proposal happened.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 206
Collections: Bottom Hannibal Day





	1. Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Ahoo](https://twitter.com/ahooel/status/1290376297139654657)'s incorrect Hannibal tweet.
> 
> Unbeta-ed because this will just be a shameless smut, tbh.

His patients would always have his utmost attention. However, for some seconds that night, Hannibal averted his focus to lift the lingering bottle of Bâtard-Montrachet from his work desk carefully and tip its opening to pour the rich scented red substance into the two wine glasses in front of him.

"Do you know why I invited you here?"

Despite his typical formal attire, surely his reason for inviting Will, his patient, to his office that evening wasn't totally professional at all. Nor had it been for Will himself because he—

"Because I  _ accidentally _ sent my nude?"

_ Accidentally _ sent his nude.

" _ Accidentally _ ?"

The answer made Hannibal immediately stop pouring the wine into the glass, cocking his head to show his surprised expression when Will's implication didn't seem to fit his expectation. Somehow, also asking for Will's elaboration.

Clearing his throat, Will continued, "You see, the photo was … something very personal, of course, but it wasn't in my intention to send it to anyone."

"Then why took it at all?" Hannibal replied, mayhaps sounding rhetoric to which Will hadn't taken into offence.

"Mere pleasure," he sighed, unhesitatingly answered. 

After filling both the wine glasses, Hannibal moved through his office, approaching Will to give him the beverage had offered beforehand. Sitting down the chair across his Will, he replied back eventually.

"You're implying you find pleasure in wearing outfits which embrace the curves of your body," was the conclusion he got from Will's confession combined with the fact that he had witnessed his own patient wearing something which had seemed to be a sensual black faux-leather full body harness. In his recollection, accompanied with a garter stocking of the same colour.

Such a statement had successfully taken Will aback, and he stiffened as he felt a hot strike upon his cheeks.

"It's … it's a matter of personal taste," he defended.

"And I had inevitably found it rather astonishing."

"…Why?" Will furrowed his eyebrows after muttering a long lull of the pristine shrill of his engrossment post the slight juncture of respite before his question. The older man had not shown any disgust to his turn-ons, which somehow didn't stop Will from being restless.

"Of a man your age," he saw Hannibal cross his legs, and he presumed it as a clear gesture that he had his own intentions of inviting Will to his office, out of their therapy schedule, that night. "Rough at his edges. Who knew someone like you liked to play dress up?"

"What do you want?"

There was a hiss within Will's voice, impatient to hear Hannibal’s intent.

Hannibal relaxed to the cashmere back rest of the sofa. He pulled both the corners of his lips, sucking in a faint, complacent smile which was still manageably noticeable by Will.

“A proposal, to you.”

“Elaborate.”

“You are into assuming roles,” the postulation from Hannibal made Will’s pupils widen, yet again flabbergasted at how easy it had always been for his psychiatrist to read him. Did Hannibal squint on analyzing his composure, or was it merely a surmise based on his recently shown sexual interest? Nonetheless, he felt like an open textbook, nearly feeling like it wasn’t within his capability either to close himself.

Will wouldn’t deny it. He considered himself comfortable with the subservient role at that.

“Yes,” yet he unhesitatingly answered.

The gaze Hannibal's eyes outed was piercing, and he felt that at that moment Hannibal could easily know what he would be into. 

"Tell me, Will," and yes, he would tell him, not that he would be ready for the question, "Are you seeing someone?"

That did make him snort.

"Did you just ask if I have a girlfriend, or … boyfriend?" There was a small pause before he finished his sentence. Will's eyebrows twitched a bit, somehow uncomfortable that he could easily read Hannibal's mind. His psychiatrist must have perceived him as a queer through the tastes he showcased in those pictures. Maybe it's just his insecurities, but it was no internalized homophobia—in fact, he had never slept with anyone. He just enjoyed the time with himself, yes, all these 30 years going 40.

"But no, no. I'm not. I, uh, I have never seen anyone," he admitted.

After all, Will was practically married to his work. And he thought Hannibal was, too.

Never had he ever expected that Hannibal would offer to sleep with him, hence.

"I want you to submit to me."

It had successfully left him dumbfounded indeed. Mouth agape, eyes widened with his pupils dilated, to which one of his hands quickly moved in to rub in his stubbles and hide his surprise. The wine glass he was holding on another hand suddenly felt heavier.

Gaining his composure, Will coughed a bit and cleared his throat. He folded both his hands in front of his chest, showing a defensive gesture out of realization.

"That is very unprofessional of you, Dr. Lecter," he mocked, tone sassy. As his psychiatrist, Hannibal had indeed not been very good at it. Will has got to admit that he would make a very good friend, however. Yet, if they agreed to move that way in this relationship, it was possible that they wouldn't know any boundaries anymore.

"We can keep it professional, if you'd like," Hannibal suggested in return, and Will couldn't even think of the idea as a pure unorthodox therapy which Hannibal tended to implement. Why would Hannibal think that this has something to do with his mental health?

"And what do you mean by that?" Eventually, Will asked again, being the curious cat he is.

"You said that you have never seen anyone. Have you ever considered the fact that your nightmares had emerged because of the pent up stress? Carnal knowledge is known to be pretty effective in relieving stress, especially when you know well what you would enjoy indulging yourself into."

It did make sense, honestly.

"Could it be that you are ashamed of opening about your preferences that you decided to restrain yourself from seeking out sexual gratitude?"

As usual, he hated that it couldn't have been any truer.

The next words had been unspoken of Hannibal, but Will knew Hannibal was waiting for his say.

There was almost nothing to think about the proposal. At the same time, his conscience told him that his age ate his charm. Dominants prefer their submissives to be younger, to look more delicate than themselves—or at least that was what Will believed in. After all, he was really inexperienced in this matter, and he thought it would've been too late for a man his late 30s like him to barely learn about that lifestyle. Blame his teaching work, and maybe the FBI.

Still, this kind of opportunity wasn’t something he could easily let pass.

He took a sip of his wine without smelling it, then gulping it roughly.

“If you insist on helping me indulge, then.”

The velvet tail of Hannibal’s eyes pinned Will down on his seat, his gaze expressing triumph when he recognized the green light Will had given.

“Good,” said Hannibal. “I would like you to read the contract first.”


	2. S(t)imulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will becomes Hannibal's little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK OK so I promised that I would be writing bottom!Hannibal ... but turned out I got too immersed in the feminization aspect and I ended up writing top!Hannibal. Next chapter will be bottom!Hannibal a.k.a porn with feelings cuz I wanna make them fall in love during shower!
> 
> And yeah, they switch. I hope that still counts as Hannibal bottoming.
> 
> Once again this is a shameless smut, and unbeta-ed.

For the umpteeth time on that day, Will Graham once again opened his email to read the file Hannibal had given him a week ago. 

**Contract of Voluntary Total Submission**

between _Hannibal Lecter_ and _Will Graham_

This document, dated the _9th_ (herein known as the "start date") is a contract of voluntary and total submission of _Hannibal Lecter_ , the Dominant (herein referred to "Sir" or other related form of "Sir's") and _Will Graham_ , the submissive (herein referred to as "boy" or the related forms thereof).

Will skipped the opening part, skimming through the 11 pages text to observe if there's anything he could have possibly missed—things he'd question and doubt for his limits.

He had gone over this many times already, and he had sent back his response to Hannibal the form containing his signature. They had discussed this before in Hannibal's office, so Will was just making sure he wouldn't fuck this appointment up.

**Hannibal Lecter, M.D**

_lecter@b***.com_

Your appointment is today evening. Do show up showered and comfortably dressed.

There was the email which appeared next after Will's reply, of his psychiatrist reminding him for his session as usual. It would be an unusual one, however. Will already knew. 

Not wanting to look too discourteous with his usual hideous flannel shirts, he put on a regular (although cheap) one he owned, coral pink and matching it with a pair of dark grey dress trousers after showering. He styled his hair backwards, then drove to Baltimore in his Volvo. 

By the time Will arrived in Hannibal's office, the sight of Hannibal in his habitual turnout greeted him; tailored three-piece suit with plaid blazers but plain shirt, matched with a fancy-patterned tie. A glint of Hannibal's widened pupils informed Will that the man had somehow not expected him to come all dressed up, but he maintained his composure anyway and sucked him a smile as he opened his door wider, letting Will to step in.

"Good evening, Will. Please, come in."

Hannibal's office was utilitarian and familiar. Will sat in his usual spot, so did Hannibal. There was a small moment of silence before any of them dared to begin the banter, Hannibal seemingly still admiring how Will looked while Will himself was too shy to.

The shyness had made him unconsciously avert his gaze from Hannibal, trying to stop it from wavering and at least pin it to something; the array of books, mayhaps.

It was sort of distasteful for Hannibal, however.

"Look at your Dom, Will."

His voice was piercing cold, but Will hadn't found any significant change in his countenance once he turned his face back to face Hannibal. It did make him freeze on spot.

"Talk to me about this fixation again. When did it start?"

Perhaps Hannibal was trying to ease the tension, and Will had always been inclined to go with his flow.

"Around my college days, I suppose. Saw some jock fucking this girl in the locker room, and … uh, she was wearing this lacy underwear under her uniform. I didn't even know I was gay back then."

"Did you posit yourself as the girl?" Hannibal guessed.

He was right.

"I guess," Will answered. "A bit cliché when you made me say that.”

It didn’t matter for Hannibal. In one of his files, his analysis noted that Will had a soft spot for his father—memories fond for him that. he still cherishes now, despite the man having already passed away years ago.

Maybe it was okay to poke around that. Indulging in another kink before they actually start their scene, he supposed.

“You also mentioned that you were inclined to involve a parental role in our arrangement. Was it because you long for the same affection amiss once you became an adult?"

Will blinked, silence midway before he admitted. It seemed like the idea barely came into his realization.

"I cherished the moments, yes. It was more of the feeling of getting taken care of, I suppose. I do not plan on intending to replace those memories."

"Oh, Will. Of course not," Hannibal cocked his head, a bit wondering how they should start from here.

Carefully, Will asked, getting the hint of Hannibal's intent, "Do you feel like giving out your time to nourish and nurture someone, Sir?"

"To take care of someone, yes. To take care of you, I would be more than inclined to."

"You're suggesting we include this in our scene, in the dynamics."

Hannibal rose up from his seat and walked to approach Will, who was sitting across his seat. He let a sigh of awe escape his throat, then lifted Will's face up by his chin with his fingers. 

"Clever boy," Hannibal caressed the side of his cheeks afterwards, enamoured with those cherubic blushes he knew Will hadn't even realized were there.

"Yes, Daddy," Will held his breath.

Afterwards, his Dom asked, making sure, "Do you remember your safeword, boy?"

" _FBI_ , Sir."

"And colours?"

"Green to keep on going, yellow to slow down a bit, and red for stop and take a break."

"Good. You may go upstairs and enter the room in the middle. I believe you know what to do next."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

The room Hannibal mentioned was left unlocked, meaning he had prepared the session today even at the smallest detail.

Intimidating.

Will thought so once he got in the room. It was some kind of sex dungeon, but how the interior appealed to him was not like he ones he'd seen in porn videos over the internet. Of course, the way Hannibal styled it was rather extravagant. It showcased his tastes a lot.

The wallpapers were white, so was the flooring. Considering Hannibal, he thought he'd go with a darker theme of approach, but no. Still, this was elegant. 

There was some kind of a big frame with a swing attached to it, but Will's attention was stolen by the big king-sized bed with a tiger fur rug laying before it. The bed frame was wooden and it had a canopy above it, decorated with semi-transparent white curtains to match with the brown and white aesthetic of the bed and its frames.

But on top of that, what had gotten Will's utmost attention afterwards was the red lacy lingerie placed upon the bed sheets.

It stood out so much that he felt like it was calling him. Will lifted up the garments and scented the store-fresh smell of it, before then rubbing it to his cheeks to feel the texture of soft satin and rough laces.

Yes, he did know what to do next after all. 

He stripped his shirt and folded it, placing it on the nightstand along with his trousers. Will knew Hannibal, and he wouldn't want to upset his Dom by displaying a discourteous messy etiquette.

There was a big mirror attached to the wall beside the bed. Slowly but surely, he started putting on the crop-top bra, securing it by a zip behind him, then proceeded to the panties and the garter. Will strapped in the harness, connecting the garter to the bands of the pants. He checked himself out, standing in front of the mirror then moaned a little bit when the harness around the inside of his thighs rubbed his clothed cock from the outside.

He looked himself in the mirror, still, and felt a flush creeping on both of his cheeks. He was muscular and rough, he could see that, but the clothes were so soft and vibrant and it made the complexion of his pale skin stand out even more. His calloused hands were lifted up, tempted to feel the feeling of the satin embracing his chest—it was the total opposite of himself and he felt like he didn't _deserve it._

Will's hands stopped midway, hugging at where his breasts were non-existent, and holistically observed his appearance. 

He should have shaved.

It wasn't at all dysphoria, nonetheless. He just found it hard to get into the right headspace when he was still insecure of how he looked. 

"You look delectable in those garments," he heard a voice humored.

The dungeon's door was heavy, yet somehow he failed to hear the sound of it being opened. Hannibal, his Dom, was standing there, his blazer hanging on his arms. It had startled Will, and he almost jumped as he turned his back.

"T-Thank you, Sir."

Another stutter, and for obvious reasons he could feel his heart yet again pounding in its chamber. Was it beginning already?

He stayed still, waiting for his Dom's command. After all, he realized it would be rude to move without it, nor did he know what to do next either.

Nevertheless, they had discussed the scene before, and he was just leaving the execution of the initiation to the Dom.

Hannibal walked in, then put his blazers to be hung by the sofa nearby. From the mirror, Will could see him undoing his cufflinks, putting them inside the drawer by the nightstand. He found it being very gentlemanly and sexy, somehow.

The next thing he realized, there was an arm circled around his waist—Hannibal behind him, inhaling the sweet minty scent of his body wash. His nose was pressed against the crook of his neck, and Will shuddered.

Then, a whisper.

"What do you see, Will?"

"I…," he hesitated, perhaps unsure of his own opinion on himself.

"…I see a man."

It was honesty, but the embrace around him suddenly felt crushing and he gasped, hurting.

"No, Will. Look again. I want you to feel comfortable in your own skin."

He was looking, in fact, and he saw Hannibal's hand lifted to rub his chest, moving up to his collarbones and his chin, forcing it to stare at his own reflection unwavering.

"You're not a man," he told him, and he thought … perhaps not. Or perhaps only for tonight.

"I … I'm not a man," Will repeated, then Hannibal asked again.

"That’s right. Tell me what you are."

With a brush of Hannibal’s hand over the bare part of his chest, Will took a deep breath and stated, “I’m a girl, Sir.”

Will could still feel the shyness even though he was convinced to say it. When Hannibal pulled away, he closed his thighs, feeling his cock—no, his **_clit_ **, getting wet from the aftermath of the Dom’s lingering touch. 

“You’re a beautiful little girl, Will. Now, will you be good for me and lie on your back in the bed?"

"Yes, Sir," he answered immediately, then climbed up the mattress as he waited for Hannibal—honestly, not even knowing what he was waiting for. 

With his current position, and his inability to see his Dom's action, Will weirdly felt secure. He wasn't afraid of what his Dom would do, nor did he complain about not being able to move himself.

He only heard a drawer open; Hannibal seemingly to have kept some stuff there, because he heard some bumps and rattle. Plastic, perhaps, and he recognized right away it would be a toy.

Hannibal landed a slap on Will's bare ass, then landed another one on the other cheek. Will yelled slightly at the surprise.

He felt Hannibal's knees between his legs and his warmth when his Dom drew in closer to himself, and he heard him utter in a low voice.

"I'm going to gag you. If things are getting overwhelming, tap twice for me to slow down and three times for me to stop. Do you understand?"

Will nodded, "Yes, Sir."

The gag Hannibal put on him was the one which has a hole for his oral cavity—in short, a ring gag. Done putting it on him from behind, his Dom grabbed him by his neck and flipped him on the bed.

"You are not allowed to speak, but I'm certain you can be a good _girl_ for me and do as I say, can't you?"

Yes, he can. He can and he wants to please Sir.

In return, Will gives another nod. Hannibal climbed onto him and started to unzip his slacks, and Will casted his eyes immediately to the bulge highly visible before himself.

Hannibal had not stripped down his trousers right away. He was merely pushing down his undergarments, pulling out his semi-erect cock and grinding it to Will's gagged mouth, feeling the cold metal of the gag and the soft leather of the strap teasing his shaft.

Will's heart was beating so fast, his cerulean blue orbs glistening in lust beholding the sight of Hannibal, his therapist, and now his Dom, teasing him with his cock out, licking his lips as he gradually pushed in his oral cavity.

"That's right, baby. Take it, make _Daddy_ feel good," Hannibal groaned, bringing in the dynamics and in reflex, Will moved his hands to grip on Hannibal's waist, which was immediately slapped away by the man as he thrust in deeper.

He almost choked on it, feeling the glans of his Dom's cock touching his tonsils, invading the warmth of his throat. Will tried to be lax, and Hannibal took it as an ease to shove his cock in deeper.

Will gagged unsurprisingly and Hannibal's firm, strong hands held his head and pinned it still to the bed. He was merciful, mayhaps Will thought; he stilled his hips, trying to make Will adjust to his girth. 

His dick was big, he was aware, and Will has never ever even sucked a dick before.

Will clenched his fist and Hannibal moved in a rhythmic, forced thrusts into his mouth. His balls slapping by his chin, lewdly fascinating, and Will breathed through his nose as he laid by and let his mouth being used by his Dom, smelling the musky aroma of Hannibal's sweaty pubic.

It felt like a long time and his jaws began to hurt being forced open by the gag. The amount of thrusts Hannibal showered his throat was excruciating, to the point that he became really desperate of when it would end … and he gagged, forcing Hannibal's spit-coated erected cock out of his mouth. Will had unconsciously drooled, his saliva now raining down his chin, over his collar. 

Tear was pooling down the corner of his eyes, and he couldn't even close his mouth to savor the lingering taste of Hannibal's sex.

Hannibal slapped Will on his cheeks, the hit hot and hurted. 

"You should have trained harder."

Will coughed, and let out a mewl with the gag in his mouth, but his Dom hadn't seemed to want to give him a break. He did pull away, nonetheless, but then he sat down on Will's crotch and stripped off the harness holding the ring gag in front of Will's mouth.

"Speak," he said. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I should have trained harder," and Will apologized. His tongue savoured the taste of Hannibal's precum mixed with his own saliva, then gulping it down with fear.

Hannibal's expression hadn't softened when Will fixated his eyes to his punishing gaze, even though he had apologized.

"Now, what's to be done about that? You left Daddy unfinished, baby. Would you let Daddy use your other hole, then?"

Even when he was saying that, Hannibal grounded his bottom on top of Will, which again made Will moan, unallowed to move and gain more of that friction he craved. 

"Please, Daddy. You can use me however you like."

"Do you think your cute little pussy deserves it, baby?"

Hannibal stopped grinding and pressured down on his crotch, making his _clit_ go even harder.

"I'll be a good girl, Daddy. I promise. My pussy is so wet and she needs your cock."

"Yeah?" Climbing down, he stuck his hand in front of Will's crotch, then teased his clit with his fingers, slender and agonizing from outside the underwear.

It was first only tickling, but Hannibal switched to grab his crotch, then pressuring hard yet again on that area. Will was quite big, so of course the pain was significant, and agonizing at that. 

"Ah, D-Daddy," he cried, buckling his hips up to try gaining pleasure.

Hannibal's hand pushed his waist down, pinning him there, then pulled him by his legs and stood between them. Looking down, Will could behold the sight of his Dom's prick leaking, brown and jutting from his dress slacks.

He pulled the lubed condom from his pocket and rolled the latex down his erect prick. While pleasuring himself for a while, Hannibal spat on his hands, using it as lube to stretch Will's orifice.

"Relax," he said, before forcing in his fingers one by one, making sure that Will would not be hurting at his first time.

The stretch was burning him—spit wasn't actually a good substitute for lubrication, but they had agreed on this and there was something hot about having someone use their spit for his hole. It made him feel dirty, and Will was hot for it.

Hannibal twisted his fingers preparing Will, then left his hole gaping once he could take up to three fingers. He positioned himself before the orifice, then with one confident push, he slammed himself into Will.

It sent Will mewling and he hugged his Dom's waist with his legs, but Hannibal spread them instead and pounded into him without waiting.

Will could hear Hannibal grunting, and his legs trembling at the burning sensation around his rim and the slick from the condom making such an obscene sound he bet he could get turned on hearing it alone. Hannibal hadn't pulled down his underwear, but merely pulled it to the side before he fucked Will. 

"Yes, Daddy. Give it to me. My pussy can take it," he screamed, now no longer shy—his mind clouded with lust.

Hannibal drew in closer, mouthing his clothed nipples, breathy moans on his chest and Will was so turned on that he moved his hips altogether with his Dom's thrusting.

The feeling of expensive satin on Hannibal's lips made his thrusts go even quicker, and Will hugged his back in return, leaving nail marks and unconsciously relaying the pain and pleasure he was feeling in his ass.

The pain was gone however when Hannibal hit the spot. Pleasuring himself with his fingers or toys alone hadn't been enough after all. The hot feeling of his Dom's long girth made Will feel full and his stomach felt nice.

"Good girl, taking Daddy so well," Hannibal praised. He was vocal, and he left dirty kisses under Will's neck, leaving red marks which he was sure would purple by tomorrow. 

They tried different positions and ended up with Will on top of him, moving himself upon Hannibal's crotch, trying not to touch his _clit_ , no matter how hard and leaking it had been.

Hannibal noticed it and took it by his hand—he wasn't pulling it by his shaft, however, but rubbing the head with his palm and grinding it into Will's treasure trail.

"Does Daddy's dirty girl like to be touched like this?" His Dom teased, lifting his hips up and helping Will reach his own pleasure spot while he pant.

"Please, Daddy. I want to cum," the rubbing wasn't enough, but the thrusts on his prostate every single time Hannibal's cock hit it sent him shuddering, making him come immediately.

Will closed his eyes as he screamed, and he felt like he had just _squirted_ between their pressed bodies. He dirtied the lace of his undergarments, then whimpered from the overstimulation he had gotten from his sweet spot and by the movement of his own hips, grinding to Hannibal's stomach.

He came a lot, and Hannibal slapped his ass before flipping him immediately, pounding him for the last time until he bottomed out and emptied into the condom. He bared his fangs, biting to Will's neck to muffle his moans, and the man below him shuddered together with him, feeling the exciting, satisfying pulsation of his cock. 

They stayed on their current position, Will's spent and his appearance ruined already. Hannibal pulled away, admiring his design—the marks he imprinted decorating Will's soft skin. He completely pulled out and Will curled up due to the emptiness and the soreness of his rim.

"Good boy," his Dom whispered into his ear, having dropped their roleplay by how he referred to him, his hands parting the curls on his forehead and leaving a chaste kiss on it. Will was still laying down, and Hannibal threw the filled condom to the nearest trash can.

Hannibal came back sitting down beside him, still fully clothed somehow, his pants tucked back in. Will was still in the lingerie which was now damp from the mix of both their sweat.

They stared at each other, Will's eyelids fluttering. He must have been so tired, but Hannibal saw him try to sit up anyway, opening his mouth to comment.

"Hannibal, I—" His lips parted. Will wanted to describe the scene, but he couldn't find the vocabulary within his dictionary to do so.

"Let's take a bath together," Hannibal offered, suggesting him to an aftercare. 

Will sighed, the words lingering at the tip of his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll try to update chapter 3 by next week!


	3. Superstition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will opens up to Hannibal about his youth. Hannibal found him even more interesting than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning of implicit past sexual abuse! This turned out really darker than I planned before, but I think I succeeded in writing the fluff which comes along.

Will's shoulder blades glistened once Hannibal brushed his palm over them, washing his sweat off with water. There was a relaxing pressure as Hannibal massaged his scalp, indirectly ruffling shampoo bubbling between his curls. His back went lax afterwards, entirely leaning to the muscular man behind him and giving in to the soothing touches.

The bathtub was filled with warm water, aromatic and calming. It smelled like Hannibal, Will noticed; mint, honey and _home_. The scent was familiar, thus he felt a sense of being safe, engulfed inside the embrace of somebody who’d earlier promised to take care of him.

“You were magnificent, Will,” an adagio whisper from Hannibal’s lips lulled close to his ears, the vines of praise trifling his muscles sending shivers down his spine.

“Thank you, thank you,” Will replied in the same tone, closing his eyes and enjoying the hum as he rippled the bathwater, hearing the quite quiet stream he caused on his own as he washed his chest.

What had invited Hannibal to nuzzle his nose into the crook of Will’s neck was no other than his need to show his adoration to the smaller man, instigating a profound, feeble sigh escaping Will’s nostrils.

“Let it go, Will. Don’t worry about other things,” he said when he noticed the slight gruff implied within his snort. “You have made _Daddy_ proud,” Hannibal whispered again, trying to bestow bliss onto Will.

And he succeeded. The next sigh was long and almost sonorous, with Will straightening his legs, ankle resting on the edge of the tub. Will’s head was resting on his chest. When he opened his eyes, fae-like aquamarine blue, Hannibal had to draw away a bit, fixated and mesmerized over the look.

His eyes did flutter a bit, however, the boy induced in a non-drug use high due to the scene earlier, serotonin clouding his brain. Hannibal knew he’d had his release at last, and sure it could be overwhelming for someone who barely indulged for the first time. Hence, he continued on caring for him, pressing a heartfelt vestal kiss upon his forehead, before cupping the water with his hands and washing the shampoo off his curls.

“I missed Dad,” his boy muttered as he hugged one of his arms, keeping it as if it was his possession. Will's soft cheeks were against his veined skin, and somewhat Hannibal felt like he no longer wanted to hurt him but to **_protect._ **

"When I was 13 my Dad started to take me fishing down the lake in Quantico," Will told him, and Hannibal was more than ready to listen.

He continued, "I would fish the smallest fish in here. What can I say? I was still a beginner. But my dad, he was a good fisherman, Hannibal. And even though I did, he would still say that he was proud of me."

"I was 15 when I had a big fight with my Dad because I asked him where my mom was."

Their therapy had never been this personal before. Maybe, even it wasn't supposed to be this personal either, the time Jack introduced him to Will for business. It wasn't like there had been any definite boundaries to start with, regardless. Hannibal considered himself as his friend, remember?

"Tell me what happened, Will." Hannibal brushed his knuckles to his patient's cheeks, a gesture to somewhat express his adoration. His boy flinched a bit, seemingly uncomfortable in what he was about to say himself.

“I got so upset because he didn’t think I was old enough to know. So I walked down the deck of our cabin, and cut out the motor boat machine, you know. It was such a foolish decision. It was the day Dad hadn’t come back from fishing.”

Hell, even Will wondered how could the motor boat still be able to function after that. Nevertheless, his actions weren’t justifiable, and what he did still haunted him. What he found after that was his dad’s remaining body parts, recognizable by the clothes he had worn that day, floating by the creek when Will took their dogs for a walk in the woods. That remained unsaid.

Hannibal could not relate to the feeling, hence he dare not say anything regarding Will’s past. It was unintentional, indeed, yet at the same time he craved to know what had shaped Will. He wanted to _see_ through him completely.

There was a leak from the pool of Will’s tears, dropping gingerly upon Hannibal’s knuckles. Somehow it was no longer a professional curiosity. A slight ache harrowed Hannibal’s sentiment. He wished he could have done anything to immediately stop the crying, but instead, all he did was ask, “Did you later figure out what happened to your mother?”

“Yes,” slipped sobbing amid the serenity he tried to maintain as his composure, “Later … I found out that my mom was married to another man, so I lived with her until I graduated university.”

“How did it turn out?”

“The man, he…,” yet again, the words dawdled by his tongue. Hannibal would’ve urged the continuation of the story, but the squint visible upon Will’s countenance was indirectly telling him _not to_ , the experience might have been too painful for Will to tell out of the blue. This expression was a scrupulously psychological textbook definition.

The least thing he could do was to assuage the boy, immediately leaving another peck on his forehead. “It’s alright, Will. You can tell me that for next time.”

He could feel him tense beneath him after that, however. Will reeked like a different kind of worry—the one old and rotting. Very foul to Hannibal’s distaste. Might he say he loathed it, even. At least for now, certainly the demeanor was something within Hannibal’s power to refine.

“I’m … I’m sorry,” Will didn’t even know what he was apologizing for, honestly. Perhaps to himself, that he yet _accidentally_ again had let Hannibal see him. Almost, this time.

Will had always wanted to be a good fisherman. Never had he ever, however, in all his vulnerabilities, thought he’d intrigue Hannibal from the beginning.

Especially not when his vulnerability had involved his own sexual misconduct. That chapter of his life was dark, had it birthed his fixation of perpetuating control of himself. Most likely, this would have explained the way Will had a strong urge to give up control. Nonetheless, the liaison regarding his own attraction, that he chose Hannibal as the person he would _submit_ to was not explicable.

"Will, it's okay. You're going to get better soon, with me. I'm here," so Hannibal had said, theoretically trying to make Will feel better. His boy was still crying, thus he decided to give him a tight hug from the back.

What a rare mind Will had. Had he known the boy was this friable, he would have toyed with him the different way. This, however, was halfway through—a teacup so fragile but hadn’t been thoroughly shattered either.

He wanted to keep it until it shattered on his own.

A bit trembling, Will then stretched his neck as he looked up to his therapist, his Dom, when a choked whisper teased Hannibal's ears.

“Can you … kiss me?” He pleaded, his hands reaching out touch-starved.

To Hannibal’s thought, the sight was not something Hannibal could deny entirely.

“Yes, sweet boy,” and he tilted his head as he leaned from his sides to capture Will’s mouth, engaging themselves in an at first chaste kiss, abstinent from tongue. Hannibal felt Will’s cold hands on both of his cheeks, while the boy pulled his face to draw in closer, and he could feel the younger man’s stubbles and his tears on his skin.

For now, all he wanted to do was to make all these feelings disappear completely.

It started slow at first, but the ardent flames knotting their belly grew bigger, making Will especially feel hot at the brush of Hannibal’s fingers on his neck when he suddenly choked him and pushed his head, forcing him to open his lips and let Hannibal invade his mouth.

Hannibal shoved his tongue down Will’s throat and the boy excited a breathy moan, circling his arms to around Hannibal’s neck instead. The older man’s advancements had always been overwhelming and dominating, and Will didn’t mind to follow in his flow.

Their teeth were clacking against one another as they kissed, but none of them stopped as they both ground on each other; Hannibal on top of Will as he pinned him half-laying on the bathtub. There had been a slight bump to the edge of the tub when Hannibal pushed Will down, but Will handled and shook it off easily as his naked hips were in contact with Hannibal’s ass under the water, his knees folding to try and push himself against Hannibal. Hannibal, however, was too big and heavy for him to do so, and it resulted in a more violent hard-on.

When they finally pulled away, a string of saliva formed between their lips. They were panting as they looked at each other, Will’s cock already so stiff. He looked at where Hannibal sat and found him the opposite—his penis still flaccid.

“Long refractory period, my dear Will,” Hannibal noticed him looking and joked a bit, a chuckle slipped in at the end of his sentence. “I’m old, but that shouldn’t stop us, should it?”

Will swallowed a big gulp of saliva, somehow knowing how this would go.

His Dom gave him another roll of his hips while still being on top of him, but then got out of the bathtub and ordered him to stand up. Bubbles on his wet hair and legs stumbling once Hannibal pulled him out of the water, Will willingly allowed himself get shoved into the shower box, where Hannibal turned on the water and let the small dripples rain on both of them, washing their soap slippery skin as they began to touch each other again.

A hand was then wrapped around Will’s cock, and the boy buckled his waist when Hannibal utilized the slick from the soap to give him a hand. He sustained himself to the shower glass due to his legs limp and trembling from the pleasure of Hannibal’s stroking, then in the midst of the strokes, he heard Hannibal whisper, “Do you want to _fuck_ me, darling?”

Hearing Hannibal utter _fuck_ did its deed to Will’s erection, and he moaned as he thrust against Hannibal’s palm, repeatedly, slowly, replying back, “Yes. I want to be inside you.”

Will had never thought of topping anyone before, but if that's what _Daddy_ wants, he'd be more than inclined to obey.

With the cruel grip on his cock released, Will sighed in relief, but then he saw Hannibal turn his back from him and showed him the curve of his ass.

"Rim me, boy," he told Will, and without even nodding, his sub knelt down the shower box and immediately buried his face between the cheeks of Hannibal's ass.

That night was a totally new experience for Will—sucking on someone's cock and then eating him out. _Consensually_ . Not to mention that it was _Hannibal_ he was involved with.

Will didn't know if this was supposed to be sanitary, but Hannibal's Dom voice urged him to voluntarily listen to whatever he asked him. The rain from the shower head above themselves poured water onto Will's hair, washing the shampoo down, then between Hannibal's slit, of which Will tried not to drink while he circled his tongue around the rim, before sticking in through it and poked Hannibal’s sphincter.

The clench around Hannibal’s hole sucked his tongue even more, before then Will’s face was pressed to Hannibal’s ass by a hand behind his head. There his nose was buried, and his Dom let out a content moan when Will sniffed then wiggled his tongue inside.

He let Will eat his ass until he felt a jolt over his spine, the pleasure spot brushed a bit with Will’s licking. His boy had not been exactly awful at it, but the desperation which came due to Will’s inexperience made Hannibal feel impatient little by little and only half-hard by the time that he decided that Will was done with it.

Hannibal yanked Will by his bangs, pulling his head back to face him up and then scooched down to land another quick kiss on his lips. He turned off the shower then lifted Will up from his knees, where he reached again to Will’s cock, giving it little strokes. “Are you ready for your reward, big boy?”

“Please, Daddy,” Will responded with a whimper.

“Go on, then,” and his Dom said, before he turned his back again, “take me, Will.”

Consent given, Will walked up behind Hannibal, who was leaning with his arms to the glass box. He held his member and rubbed it to Hannibal’s asscheeks, producing more precum of which he used to eventually slide in and pushed his shaft inside Hannibal. He circled his arms around Hannibal’s waist, leaning his head to his Dom’s back, hugging him and baring their naked bodies against each other; back to chest, chest to back, before then slowly moving his hips after the penetration.

Hannibal moaned in rapture and torture. No matter how hard Hannibal would try to be equanimous, the feeling of taking it up the ass would always be painful, especially when there was no lubrication used beforehand. However, Will was gentle, and he only started thrusting in tame movements, giving himself time to adjust to Will’s length in spite of the pretty slim girth of his cock. It had been long since the last time Hannibal had become the receiving part when doing anal, which was probably why.

Even with that pace, Will could still bottom out inside Hannibal, and that successfully garnered a blissful whine out of Will’s chords. Hannibal’s orifice enveloped and clenched Will’s cock so tightly, while the slender fingers of the boy’s hands were then wrapped around Hannibal’s shaft, fondling the head while massaging the member. And Hannibal had let him, gratifying Will with the fact that he gave Will the chance to take control.

“That’s it, boy,” the Dom rolled his hips, encouraging Will to ram inside him deeper, with more force. “Are you excited?” He asked then, teasing, which of course made Will quicken his thrust, and the grip on Hannibal’s cock became tighter.

“Daddy. You’re so warm inside, m-milking me…,” he felt like he embarrassed himself, that those words he uttered in a whisper.

Will then leaned away, his hands holding on Hannibal’s hips, pulling them his way so he could thrust inside his Dom, trying to find his sweet spot now that the orifice was accustomed to his shape. The slapping sound between his wet thighs and Hannibal was explicitly pornographic and embarrassing for Will, but he was unrelenting, and couldn't stop himself from repeating this movement either.

“Ah, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” The boy screamed, and Hannibal was amazed by the shift of pace his sub had set, mesmerized by the wonder of what he was fantasizing while he pounded inside him.

Thrilled by Will’s thrusting, Hannibal jerked his own cock, slowly getting hard again as he bit his own lips, trying not to be too vocal and more to listening on his boy’s whimpers, another teasing uttered as suddenly he felt the glans of Will’s cock touch his pleasure spot and he eventually let out a breathy moan.

“Yes, darling boy. Show Daddy how grateful you are for letting you inside him.”

Will had always liked the idea of having control, but the fact that this control was given to him—thus it wasn't something _his_ to begin with—turned him on so much that he started to cry again.

With that, and the fluttering clench of Hannibal’s insides, Will jolted and bottomed out inside Hannibal once more, and kept on doing that as he gave his Dom's prostate an array of delectable, rough thrusts. Will could feel his Dom's body shudder underneath his fingertips. He closed the gap between them, plastering his body onto Hannibal, his hips stuttering as he relished and pulsed into his orgasm, and so did Hannibal, who spilled onto his own palm.

“Good boy, Will,” Hannibal praised him, his breath clouding the glass of the shower box.

The feeling of having used Hannibal was euphoric; Hannibal’s asshole was so slick, and Will enjoyed the feeling of the lubricious slide when he jostled slightly and then stilled behind Hannibal, not yet pulling out. When Will eventually did, he stumbled to the other side of the shower box, where Hannibal straightened his back, leaned to the opposite side and let Will’s massive cum drip down his hole, painting the linoleum flooring.

They were at the same peak of high for a while when Hannibal came down first, catching the stumbling Will.

Two scenes on their first night was probably not a good idea. Hannibal could see Will grin when before he nuzzled his nose to his shoulder, the man embracing him back.

Tired and burnt out, Hannibal took care of Will and showered together, wanting to fully end their session tonight. They may have lost track of time, and had completely skipped dinner.

Hannibal helped Will dress up and asked him if he would still be up for dinner, but the man shook his head and Hannibal offered him if he’d rather stay the night, considering they had started in the evening and it was late by then.

Somehow, Will agreed when Hannibal also offered him to sleep in the same bed with him. Perhaps for courtesy, he will never know. He was tucked in a weighted blanket of which smelled like Hannibal, lying in a queen-sized bed of Hannibal’s blue-teal oriented room furbishing.

And Will replayed how did he end up in this place again when he gazed out at the ceiling.

“Do you want a hug?”

Hannibal had already turned off the lamp on the nightstand when he pulled Will out of his musing. His averted gaze was then focused on the vague shadow of Hannibal’s form, when Will finally answered with an audible purr and snuggled within the blanket to Hannibal’s embrace.

“Yes, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap, I believe. It hadn't been exactly easy for me and I know I hadn't finished it in exactly a week but even longer, but I just want to say big thank you to everybody who'd left kudos and comment and supported me while I wrote the whole fic. <3
> 
> Comments and criticisms are really appreciated. I plan to continue this into a series following Hannibal's canon timeline, so if you want to see updates on it or simply yell at me, I'm at [@wouldgraham](https://twitter.com/wouldgraham) on Twitter.
> 
> See you soon on my next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Smut on next chapter, I promise. Will probably be updated next week.


End file.
